


Furious Four

by AshesLane (Cloud_Nine)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Angel is Roman, Crossover, Hurt Brian, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is Brian, M/M, Protective Bobby, Protective Dominic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/AshesLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brian Earl Spilner gets a call from Bobby Mercer Detroit might end up with some L.A. heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brian was having a surprisingly good night. He had escaped the cops, saved Dominic Torretto, raced a damn good race and had scored an invite to the hottest after race party in L.A., Of course, there were a few downsides, he had walked to the party, he had lost the race and his car, and he was a cop or rather as good as. Brian took a long drink to help bury the bitter taste in his mouth at the very thought. He was working for the cops. It nearly made him sick to even think about it.

The undercover man took another long swig, it didn't even help that he was drinking Vince's beer, something that he would normally enjoy. He sighed soundlessly and closed his eyes as he leaned against the stairs. He watched the party happen around him. It was nice and loud and reminded him of better things in his life. Shaking his head he admitted to himself that this wasn't a good idea and that he should just admit everything to Dom and get the hell out of L.A. It was too hot here for him anyway.

Going to take another drink Brain paused when he heard his cell phone ring. He made a face at the rather obnoxious noise that it produced and frowned when he realized just how loud it was in the house. He slipped out of the house ducking into the backyard and accepted the phone call. "Hello?" He answered.

"Jack?" The voice on the other line asked. Brian blinked, no one in L.A. knew him as Jack, they had no clue that Brian Earl Spilner wasn't his name and he wasn't sure just where the man on the other line had gotten this number. "Hello? Jack are you there?" Brian licked his lips before answering. His brother couldn't find out where he was or what he was doing. It was going against everything he and his family were. Cops were no fans of the Mercer brothers.

Deciding to just bite the bullet and get it over with Brian answered his brother, just knowing that his hot-headed older brother had figured out what was going on. "Bobby? What's wrong?"

"Jackie, something happened." Brian waited for his brother to continue, ice running through his veins. Something was wrong.

"Bobby?" Brian asked carefully not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Bobby sighed across the phone line. "Jackie," He started his voice soft, "Ma is dead." Brian felt the world around him cease to exist, nothing mattered. Not the cops, not what would happen when the Torretto Team discover that he was working for the cops. Nothing but the fact that his mother was dead. Brian dropped the phone and fell to the ground his head in his hands, ignoring the calls of his brother from the phone.

Brian didn't notice when Dominic appeared at the door or when he picked up the phone. Brian didn't see the look on the man's face when he spoke to Bobby, nor did he feel Dom help him to his feet and drag him into the house. Brian didn't see or feel anything because his mind was on a constant loop of his older brother's words. "Ma is dead."

Dominic Torretto was a smart man, he knew when to listen to his gut and when to listen to his people. When Vince called Brian out as a cop, he had a feeling that his brother was right. Brian was just too perfectly placed. The man appeared to suddenly and acted too, perfect. Of course, he knew there was something else going on there as well. Brian was a legitimately good driver and a good man if Dom admitted it to himself. If he ignored the flirting with Mia, which Vince did all the time, then he would have said that Brian Earl Spilner was just the kind of guy to fit in on his team, which made things a little suspicious.

When he disappeared up the stairs with Letty, he had honestly meant to have sex, no guy could blame him for wanting it. Letty was a beautiful woman he did enjoy beautiful women. When they arrived at the bedroom and Letty insisted that Brian was a cop it pissed the man off a little. He didn't want to think about the man that was most likely a cop that he had brought into his home. He wanted sex. After being yelled at for ten minutes he huffed and gave into her demands, go check on the cop.

Dom wasn't worried about Brian. He knew the man was going to be on his best behavior tonight if he was indeed a cop. He couldn't do anything without any evidence. He left the bedroom and walked down the stairs slowly, he nodded to the party goers and when spotted his sister he called out. "Mia! You seen Spilner?" His younger sister nodded and pointed at the back door.

"He got a call just before I got to talk to him." Dom raised an eyebrow at her near pouting look. She ignored it and continued. "I think he might have taken off because I haven't seen him since." Dom frowned that didn't make sense. He waved his sister off when she made to ask why a question and headed for the door. He pushed open the door just in time to see Spilner drop his cell phone and fall to the ground. Dom furrowed his brow when he noticed that Spilner didn't pick up the phone. The bald man could hear a voice shouting on the other line, but the other man didn't seem to notice.

Dom picked up the phone and put it to his ear, he could hear the man on the other line trying to get Spilner's attention. Dom wasn't surprised that the man was asking for someone other than 'Brian'. Dominic's voice cut the frantic man off. "Jack is alright." He guessed Jack was Spilner's real name. He heard a sigh from the other man and Dom continued. "He pretty out of it," Dom admitted, "But he's ok."

"Damn it, Jack. Who the hell is this?" The other man swore. Dom waited for his eyes still on the man on the ground. "This is Jack's brother Bobby and where the hell is he anyways?" The man now identified as Bobby asked suddenly.

"Dom Torretto we are in Los Angeles." Dom answered shortly, he was curious now and wondered just what had happened to 'Brian'. "Jack is a buddy of mine." He lied. Dom heard Bobby swear again.

"Look, our mother just died and I've got to make more calls, and I don't trust him alone right now. Is there a chance that he can crash at yours or something?" Dom suddenly understood the reaction, this was a kid in too far over his head that just had a bomb dropped on him.

Dominic sighed into the phone. "Don't worry, man. We'll watch your boy, he'll call you first thing in the morning." Bobby's breathing even out a little, he was obviously worried about his younger brother, again something Dom understood.

"Thanks. The Mercer's owe you one." Bobby said in an exhausted tone. Dom smirked and looked at the fallen kid, he would use that to get his answers in the morning.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dom said before the two of them hung up. Dominic shook his head before leaning down and slinging the kid's arm over his own broad shoulders and began the process of hauling the smaller man into a spare bedroom. Dom paused before leaving the room. "Jack Mercer, huh?" And left the room, he needed Jesse to run that name.

In Michigan Bobby Mercer was doing his own thinking. Jerry had been the one to call him and then Bobby had taken it upon himself to inform his other two brothers. He had spoken to Angel first because Bobby didn't even want to imagine the reaction of his youngest brother. When he did get around to calling Jack his fears were made a reality when evidently Jack ended up too stunned to speak. Swearing loudly after his conversation with the man that had ended up with Jack's phone, Dominic Torretto he needed to call Angel again. He picked his phone back up from where he had set it and punched the numbers angrily. Angel answered on the third ring.

"What's wrong Bobby?" Bobby ignored the tears in his brother's voice.

"I need you to pick up your little brother. I think he might be in some trouble. He's in LA." Bobby's voice was flat and angry but Angel didn't comment on it.

"It's on my way anyway." Angel said, knowing that even if it wasn't he would have gone there to get Jack never the less. Bobby gave Angel Jack's number and then bade his brother good night. Neither said anything but they both knew that they wouldn't sleep tonight, especially with both their mother and their younger brother on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slow chapter, it does some explaining though. Enjoy!

It wasn't really well known, but Jack and Angel Mercer went way back. Jack and Angel had been brothers for far longer than they had been Mercers. They had met as kids when they were still Roman Pierce and Brian O'Conner, helping gangs and other thugs steal cars. It was by the grace of God that the two hadn't been killed before Evelyn Mercer got her hands on them. 

Angel closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ache in his chest. Even the thought of his wonderful mother was enough to make him want to cry. Taking deep breaths, Angel looked at the address scribbled on the napkin he had shoved in his pocket right before he had boarded the plane. Bobby had called at the last minute and told him where he was supposed to pick up Jackie. 

Bobby wasn't very helpful when it came to explaining just what his brother had gotten himself into. In fact, Angel was more or less entering the situation blind and hoping for the best. Not the best plan by far, but it was the only thing they could do for now. All he had been told was that he was to pick up Jack in L.A.and then later was he given the address. 

Leaning his head back against the uncomfortable airplane seat Angel let his mind wander to his first meeting with Jack back when he had been Brian. 

Angel, then Roman had been nine and little Brian had just turned seven. Their parents lived on the same block and Brian hid out at the same park Roman did when things got loud or painful. There were three kids in the neighborhood who used the park as a home when things got too rough at home. 

They had carefully split the playground into three distinct territories for when they were all there at the same time. Rome since he was oldest, got the tunnel and the tower. That meant he stayed dry when it rained and cool when it was hot. 

The second oldest, a redheaded girl, got the lower part of the play structure, so she stayed dry as long as it didn't rain too hard but when it got cold she felt it. 

That left little Brian the youngest in the jungle gym area. It had little shelter except for a few places that were mostly covered but it did him little good. 

No one ever talked about the setup nor did they complain, it was just how things were, and everyone knew it. It wasn't until one day everyone on the block could hear yelling and shouting from the O'Conner house but that night Rome didn't see Brian. Why it wasn't all that unusual at first, eventually after nearly a week of no Brian, that he started to worry. Rome really didn't have a reason to worry, he didn't know the kid, and they definitely weren't friends, but still there was something about him that made Rome worry. 

He wasn't sure if it was luck or what that started the fight between his momma and her newest man, but Angel would always remember that if they hadn't have fought that night, he wouldn't have found Brian bleeding out in his tunnel from a knife wound to the gut. Brian would have died alone in the park, and never would have become a Mercer. 

“Please take your seats and buckle up, we will be landing in 15 minutes.” 

Angel startled out of his daydreams and buckled his seat belt ready to get off the damn plane and to find his brother. He almost lost Jack once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.  
–  
EARLIER THAT DAY

Jack sat up with a start. The unfamiliar room combined with the lack of memory of the night before was enough to cause Jack's breathing to accelerate far too quickly to be healthy. Within seconds, Jack's mind was creating horrible scenarios and ideas for what had happened and where he was. It wasn't a deep voice from his left side spoke up that he remembered anything. 

“So, Jack, I think you own me some answers.” The voice of Dominic Toretto purred from Jack's bedside. 

Jack's eyes widened impossibly and it call came back to him at once. The deal with the cops, the races, the phone call. His mother. Jack felt all the air leave his lungs and all he could hear was white noise. He could vaguely feel Dominic move around him but that didn't matter. His mother was dead. 

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. The word kept repeating itself in his head over and over again. It felt like he was dying and Jack didn't care. It wasn't until his vision started graying at the edges that he felt it, two large hands gripping his shoulders and shaking him. Dom, it had to be Dom. 

He could feel his chest burning and without a conscious thought his mouth opened and he was gasping for breath. Dom stopped shaking him and instead stood up and Jack could see his mouth moving. Jack couldn't understand what the man was saying but he could see the relief on his face. 

It took nearly ten minutes for Jack to fully come back to himself his breathing was still a little too fast and his eyes a little too wide but in the end, he was a calm as he was going to get. That's when Dom started again. 

“So, once again. Jack. What the hell has been going on here?” The big man seemed to reach his limit and Jack couldn't help but compare the man to Bobby in that moment. Luckily because of the comparison, Jack knew that he needed to start talking and talk quickly. 

“I'm not a cop!” Was the first thing he blurted out, ignoring Dom's look before plowing on. “They arrested me and said, I was going to prison!” The thought of prison was enough to make Jack frightened. He had seen the type of people that go to prison, and he was well aware that he wouldn't even last a day. 

“One of them, an FBI guy, said that to stay out of prison I needed to do this for them.” Jack was staring at Dominic willing him to understand. Jack wasn't a snitch, he wasn't a narc, he was just trying to survive. “I still wasn't going to do it, but then they brought up my brothers.” Jack's fingers tightened in the blanket eyes still on Dominic. “Jerry has two little girls, man. I couldn't let them get mixed up in my mess.” 

–

After the panic attack Dominic wasn't sure what he was expecting. This wave of desperation that the kid (He had a hard time seeing Brian/Jack as anything other than a scared kid after last night) let loose was not anything like he was expecting. Dominic listened patiently, he listened when the kid said they were planning on sending him to prison and when Jack mentioned they threatened his brothers. Dominic was a hard man, but he wasn't unreasonable. 

Some part of him felt for the busta, he knew what it was like when people used your family against you, but Dom wasn't just going to let this disappear. His people were in trouble. 

“Okay, here's the situation we've found ourselves in Mercer. Because of some stupid shit, you've gotten yourself into everyone is in danger here. Me, my team, and your family.” Dominic glared at the kid and Jack seemed to shrink in on himself. “You and I are going to sit, down, you are going to tell me everything that the cops know and what their plans are.” Jack nodded and Dom nodded back. “Oh, and call you brother.” 

With that Dominic stood up pointed to the phone and left the room without a backward glance. 

Jack let himself relax a little when Dominic closed the door. Looking around the room gave Jack no hints to where he was, he thought that he would still be in the Toretto house but he couldn't be sure. Jack sighed and slid out of the bed he had woken up in and picked up the phone. Dialing the last number he had for his oldest brother. Two rings and a grouchy Bobby Mercer answered the phone. 

“What?” Jack felt himself relax for the first time in weeks when he heard his brother's voice. 

“Bobby.” Jack said waiting for his brother to recognize his voice. 

“Jack! What the hell you little fairy? What the hell happened last night? Where the hell are you?” Bobby screamed at his youngest brother. 

Jack tilted the phone away from his ear a little and winced at the volume that his brother had used. “Calm down Bobby, I'm fine. I'll explain everything when I get home.” Jack felt his stomach begin to tie itself into knots. He hadn't even considered what he was going to do about the cops, or about his mother's funeral. “Bobby?” 

Bobby Mercer heard the change in his brother's voice right away and swore softly. “Damn it, Jack, what did you do?”

“I messed up big time, Bobby, I don't know what to do.” Jack confided in his brother. “I don't know how I'm going to get home....I.”

Bobby cut him off, “Angel is coming to get you. I need an address. You and will talk about your stupid ass self getting into trouble so far away from your brothers when he drags your little fairy ass home.” 

Jack didn't even have time to reply before Bobby started again. “Tell me where you are, Jack.”

Hurriedly Jack scanned the room, looking for anything that would tell him where he was, of course since he was in a room alone there was nothing that stood out to him. Jack looked at the night table next to the bed saw a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. It looked like Dom was better prepared than he was. Jack read the address to Bobby twice before they said goodbye, Jack told in no uncertain terms that he was to wait for Angel before doing anything stupid and to get home before the funeral. 

With dread settled in his chest like a rock, Jack hung up the phone and looked at the door. He knew he would have to leave eventually but that didn't make it easier.  
–  
Angel hated LAX, there were too many people, too much noise and not nearly enough taxis. Luckily it was easy enough to find the place where Jack was staying even if the taxi there did cost too much money. He was a veteran for God's sake, where was the love? The discount? 

Slamming the door to the taxi Angel grumbled about the price but he left the car lighter money wise and found himself staring at the nice house. It wasn't anything like his momma's but it was nice, in a different way. 

Shouldering his bag up higher he headed to the door knowing that he needed to find his kid brother before the dumb ass did anything else stupid. Angel didn't know the story or even have an idea about what had happened. All Bobby had said was the Jack did something stupid and needed to be picked up. Or that was that Angel heard anyway. Last he had heard, Jack was playing rock-star in New York. 

The black man walked up the steps and eyed the door before knocking hard, twice. 

It only took a moment before the door opened up and Angel felt a smile cross his face. Jack had good taste, a beautiful woman with long dark hair greeted him. “Hello, there ma'am. I'm looking for my kid brother, Jack.”

Letty looked the stranger up and down before smiling back, her smile was all teeth and promises of pain. “Dom! The cops brother is here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rough, I haven't edited it but I wanted to get it up. I just watched F&F 7 last night and I needed to get this chapter up.

Angel followed the woman into the house confused, cop? What had Jack gotten himself into? It was just like his little brother to find trouble and end up in the middle of it. Jack had always been that way, and like always his big brothers had to be there to pull him out of the fire. 

The woman walked quickly but not so quickly that Angel couldn’t get a good look at her form, she was beautiful. The Mercer man could see the power in her small frame. Plus she had a nice ass. 

The house was nice, a bit messy but it was about the same size as his Ma’s home, it has the same look about it too, too many people in a small space. Angel ignored the pain that came with thinking about his mother, the news of her death still far too new. 

“Dom! Where are you?” The woman yelled stopping at the stairs. It didn't take long before a tall bald man descended down to where the woman was standing. 

“Took you long enough.” She said glaring at him. 

The man just offered a smile and turned his attention to Angel. 

Right away Angel could tell a lot about this man. He was in charge, this Dom character. Angel could tell by the way he held himself and by how the woman seemed to orbit around him. 

Years of watching people for his cons and then his time in the Marine Corps had helped fine tune his people sense. He was an expert at spotting dangerous people, and Dom was definitely a dangerous person. 

“I was taking care of some business.” Dom said roughly, Angel met his eyes and the two men gave each other a once over. 

“You Jack’s brother?” Angel stiffened a little, over the years he and his brothers had heard it all. Some people liked to think that just because the brothers weren’t all the same race that they weren’t real brothers. 

Typically, after Bobby and Angel were done beating the shit out of those people together they didn’t voice that thought again. 

“Yeah.” Angel said shortly, daring the other man to comment.

Dom simply nodded and jerked his head toward what looked like the kitchen. “You’re boy is in there. You have some things to talk about then you and I need to have a few words.” 

Angel thought for a moment, he remembered the cop comment from before and couldn’t help but wonder just what kind of trouble Jack had gotten into, something bad obviously. “Sure thing, after I talk to my brother.” 

\--

Dom watched Jack’s brother, cross the short distance into the kitchen. Letty offered a look that Dom answered with a little shrug before the woman took off to the living room, neither really knew what to expect but Letty knew Dom would take care of it. The man, Angel, was interesting to the street racer. Jack was whiter than snow, and the voice on the phone, had sounded white too, so for a large black man to enter his house looking for the busta, it was a bit of a surprise even if Jack did warn them. 

More than that, while Jack had the look of someone who had faced hardships, he wasn’t hard. This man, Angel, was. Dom could see it in him, deep dark anger. Sharp edges formed from years of fighting for himself and his family. 

Dominic Toretto was similar but different from this kind of man. The Toretto’s, had been poor and life had always been rough but Dom and Mia had never fought like this man had. Vince had, Letty too, but while Dom had gotten hard in prison, Angel had been made that way long before. 

That’s why Dom didn’t leave the brothers to converse in private. This was his home, his sister was upstairs and Letty was in the living room. Dom wasn’t about to risk strangers hurting his family. 

From where he was standing, just out of the doorway, not hiding but offering the illusion of privacy Dom watched as Angel embraced his brother. That was a good sign. 

“It’s good to see you, Jack.” Angel said pulling away to give his brother a once over. Obviously, the brother’s hadn’t seen each other in a while. 

“You too man.” Jack said, earnestly. The two men ignored the table and stood, Dom could see the way Jack shifted, nervously. 

There was a moment of silence between the two before Angel started. “You want to tell me what is going on here?”

Dom could see Jack’s frown as he attempted to think through the explanation he could offer his brother. 

Jack’s answer didn’t come quick enough because Angel prompted again. “Well? You’re damn lucky it’s not Bobby here, he’d’ve already tore into your ass. I thought you were in New York playing rock star?”

Jack grimaced at the mention of his brother Bobby but finally spoke. “I was, and I don’t play rock star, jackass,” Dom smirked a little there was the cocky kid that rode up to him at the races and bet his car. 

“When I wasn’t doing shows, I’d go check out the race scene ya know?” Jack said trying to pass it off as casual but Angel wasn’t having it. 

“Damn it, Jack! We got out of that, we’re done with racing. You remember the last time you got into street racing? Do you? Because I sure as hell do! They pulled your ass out of a burning car, Ma was worried sick and Bobby, Jerry and I had to go bust some heads.” Angel exploded, Dom listened carefully it sounded like there was some foul play involved but Angel continued cutting off his thoughts. 

“You swore, you were done. You promised Ma, Jack.”

Dom watched grief crawl across the Busta’s face. “Angel, you know I can’t stop. I know you haven’t. Mom knew too.”

The brothers stood in silence for a long time before Jack started up again. “I got hauled in one night. Nothing big, they had no proof that I had done anything but got caught speeding.” Jack paused dropping his hand on the kitchen table. 

“At first things were normal, then next thing I know some Feds were standing in front of me with pictures of you guys. They started talking about how Jerry’s business was in trouble and that that it would be awful if he got put away. They said all kinds of shit about you and Bobby too, Angel.” Jack looked pleadingly at his brother, begging the other man to understand. 

“I didn’t know what to do! They said it was just something simple, get the proof that Toretto was jacking the trucks and I was free to go, that they’d leave you guys alone too.” Dom could tell that Jack hadn't believed that lie that the feds told him, but with nothing else to do Dom figured Jack did what he could.

“Damn it, Jack.” Angel said rubbing at his face, it seemed he had come to the same conclusion. 

“I’m going to have a smoke.” Jack said suddenly, unable to deal with his brother right then. 

“Outside.” Dom remarked as the youngest Mercer passed him. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and raced for the door. 

\--

Angel turned to see the imposing figure that was Dominic Toretto. “You heard all that?” Angel asked even though he knew the other man had. 

“Yeah.” Dom said simply. 

Angel shook his head, “He’s always been good at getting himself into trouble and then not being able to get himself back out.” 

Dom arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “That’s what family is for, to pull your ass out of the fire.” 

Angel snorted and smiled, “Yeah it is. What are we going to do about this, Toretto?”

“You and Jack have a funeral to get too don’t you?” Dom asked, watching Angel’s face crumble. 

“Yeah.”

“Well, as it happens me and my crew needs to get out of town for a while until things cool off.” Dom replied carefully. 

Angel stared hard at Dominic before nodded. “Alright, better book your flight.”

Dom just laughed. “We’ll be driving.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby was not going to be happy about this, Jack thought to himself. Jack and Angel were sitting side by side on the plane with Dominic Toretto sitting a few seats ahead of the two. 

Sometime between Angel’s arrival and Jack ducking out for a smoke, Dom and Angel had hashed out a plan. Since it would be suspicious if Brian left town when he was supposed to be getting close to Dom, Dom, and his crew would be coming with the Mercers to Detroit. 

Bobby was going to be pissed. Jack groaned softly and let his head rest on his chair. Bobby was going to be livid and Jack wasn’t sure what was going to be worse. The funeral or Bobby’s anger. 

A sharp spike of pain rocked through his chest and Jack reevaluated his thoughts, the funeral was going to be the worst, but Bobby was going to be a close second. Jack honestly couldn't believe that he had put himself in this position, that he put his brothers in danger like this and caused trouble for the Toretto crew. 

“I’m such a fucking screw up,” Jack muttered to himself, glad that Angel was passed out next to him. The three-hour plane ride was giving Jack plenty of time to berate himself. 

Everything was so messed up and there didn’t appear to be an end in site. “Fuck it,” Jack said softly fiddling with his seatbelt. He needed to move or something, a quick trip to the cramped airplane bathroom would have to do. 

Slowly Jack made his way forward, “Jack.” Jack paused, of course, Dom would stop him. The bald man jerked his head toward the empty seat beside him and Jack numbly shuffled into it. Jack wasn’t even sure why Dom was there. Last he had heard Dominic was supposed to drive up to Detroit but after talking with his sister and girlfriend it had been decided that he would fly with the Mercers. 

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Dom said quietly. 

Jack just nodded, unable to say anything else. 

“How many brothers do you have?” Dom asked when Jack didn’t reply. 

The younger man gave Dom a curious look. “Three, Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel. We were all adopted,” Jack explained already anticipating Dom’s next question. 

“Was any of it real?” Dom questioned, giving Jack a hard look. 

Jack sighed and stared at the no-smoking sign above his head and nodded. “You heard Angel. I’ve been racing for a long time, that’s why the feds picked me I guess. I’ve run with that crowd before, so that was real.” 

“But Brian Spilner, that was fake, you hanging around my crew and eyeing up my sister, that was fake,” Dom said trying to figure out just who Jack Mercer was. 

“Can you think of a moment in your life that defines you? One choice that made you who you are today?” Jack asked not looking at Dominic. “I do. It wasn’t my choice, though. It was a choice someone else made. My mother made that choice when she adopted me. Brian Spilner was who I could have been if I hadn’t been adopted by her.” 

“Please place your trays in the upright position, we are beginning our descent.” 

\--

Attending the funeral was the hardest thing Jack had ever done. Evelyn Mercer had saved him years ago when he was sure that his life had ended long ago. She had given him a family, even if Bobby had scared him to death for the first few weeks, and given him a home. Knowing that someone had taken her from them and seeing her coffin was too much. 

Jack didn’t remember much after standing up to talk, first things were fine but when he started crying Jack found he just couldn’t stop. Bobby eventually had to stand up and get him. Like always Bobby had to come save him. 

Not even having Dominic there did anything for the pain. Bobby hadn’t asked questions at first, Angel and Jack arrived with only two hours to spare but Jack had seen the way Bobby eyed the larger man. Jerry didn’t seem to care either way. 

Jack was sure that Bobby meeting Dom and finding out just what Jack had gotten into would be the second worst thing to happen that week. 

Thankfully, everyone was too tired to deal with it the first night back at Ma’s house. Bobby sent everyone to their respective rooms, Dom having elected to stay the night in a hotel to give the grieving family a night together. 

The next morning Bobby was not as considerate. “So who the hell was the big ass bald dude?” 

Three of the brothers were standing in their mother’s kitchen chewing on toast while Angel scrambled some eggs. 

“Dominic Toretto, I was at his place when you gave me the news,” Jack said dodging the question. 

Angel snorted, “You gonna tell your big brother why you were at his place?” 

Jack gave his big brother a nasty look and didn’t say anything. 

“What the hell is he talking about Jack?” Bobby said loudly, the oldest Mercer was serious hot head and he didn’t like this beating around the bush that Angel and Jack were doing. 

“It’s not a big deal Bobby, Dom needed a place to go while the heat cools down at his place,” Jack half-lied. 

“Bullshit,” Bobby called crossing his arms. “What the hell is Angel talking about, Jack?” 

“Nothing. I have it under control,” Jack said. “Angel is exaggerating.” 

“Jack you tell me the truth right now. I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit, we have shit to do,” Bobby demanded. 

“Our little brother got involved with the feds,” Angel said finishing up the food. “Got himself in over his head and didn’t know to ask for help.” 

“The feds?” Jack could see Bobby’s mind racing and trying to connect the dots. “What the fuck did you do, Jack?” 

“I got in some trouble, but I can handle it!” Jack shouted waving his arms. He hated how overprotective his brothers were. They would never admit it but they were worse than his mother sometimes. 

“Boy, the Torettos were about to take your white ass out back and shoot you for being a cop,”Angel interjected ignoring Bobby’s shouted that he still didn’t know what was going on. 

“I had it under control!” Jack insisted getting in Angel’s face.

“That’s it!” Bobby decided. “Angel sit your ass down, Jack you too.” 

The two sat reluctantly. 

“Now, one of you, I don’t care which one, is going to start from the beginning and explain to me how my little brother got involved with the feds and who Dominic Toretto is,” Bobby demanded start down at this brothers. 

Jack had been right the funeral was the worst thing he had ever experienced but Bobby’s anger was a very close second. 

“What the hell were you thinking Jack?” Bobby roared. “You swore, you swore to Ma’ that you were done with that street racing bullshit.” 

“I was! I am,” Jack said running a hand through his hair. “I was just blowing off some steam and having a little fun, I didn’t expect this to happen.” 

“Didn’t expect this to happen?” Bobby yelled. “We pulled your ass out of a burning car Jack! You could have died! You nearly died!” 

“I know!” Jack shouted back. “I know and I fucked up, Bobby. I fucked up, is that what you want to hear? I went off myself and I fucked up because that’s all I ever do. Fuck up.” 

Bobby’s eyes dart to Angel who shrugs. Bobby or Evelyn had always been the ones who handled Jack when he got like that. 

“You know that isn’t what this is about Jack,” Bobby said calmly. “Everyone fucks up.” 

“Then what do you want, Bobby?” Jack screamed. 

“I want you to ask us for help, dumbass!” Bobby said raising his voice again. 

Jack stopped in his tracks. 

“You go and do this stupid shit and you try to handle it on your own, you aren’t alone Jack,” Bobby said slamming his hand down on the table. 

“We’re your brothers, man,” Angel broke in. “Let us help you.” 

Jack stare at Angel and Bobby for a long time before giving a soft huffy laugh. “Hey Bobby, I need some help.” 

“It’s about damn time!” Angel said dishing out the now cold eggs.


End file.
